


Pranksters

by lunacie



Category: Jaspar (YouTube), Joe Sugg and Caspar Lee(YouTube), youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Roommates, YouTube, pranksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacie/pseuds/lunacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Sugg and Caspar Lee are known for their prank wars on YouTube. The roommate duo decided to stop waging war against each other and instead join forces to prank their millions of fans and viewers. Their prank, however massive, could backfire. The joke's on them in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3 AM Hits

3:00 AM – Joe’s Bedroom

Caspar knocks the camera off the tripod, he screams and dives into the ground in an attempt to catch it. Caspar fails and hits his head on the wall and giggles. 

“Caspar!” Joe exclaims, with a chuckle of surrender. He’s not really in the mood to film anything at this bloody hour. Caspar is making it close to impossible, he’s the giggly kind of drunk you see. 

Caspar just barged in awhile ago into his room and literally pulled him out of bed by yanking on his leg. His head still hurts after hitting the floor. Joe rubs his head and winces. There will definitely be a bump there in the morning. 

“Look, its hard enough to film this idea of yours. Stop lollygagging.”

Caspar bursts in fits of laughter. “You said lollygagging!” 

Joe groans. Sometimes Caspar can be such a baby. He picks his camera up and checks for any damages and sets it back up on its tripod. Caspar lugs himself back up on the edge of Joe’s bed and pats the space beside him for Joe to sit.

Joe presses play on his camera and sits beside Caspar on his bed. Joe looks anxiously at his roommate. His eyes are droopy and his cheeks have quite the exhibit of gin blossoms. Caspar is under the impression that he could handle a lot of alcohol. 

Should they really be doing this while Caspar is in this state? While Joe is in his 3 am phase. Nothing good comes out of our 3 am selves. 

Caspar nods at him reassuringly with a sloppy grin on his face. All Caspar needed to do was smile at him and Joe was on board. Caspar has been taking advantage of that smile of his a lot with Joe. Especially when he’s not in the mood to wash his dishes or pick Emma up from the pavement after he threw her out the window. 

Joe lets out a deep breath and begins again. 

“Hey you guys! I’m here today with my good ‘ol buddy Caspar Lee.” Joe said, latching his arm around Caspar’s neck and grinning up at him. 

“We have quite the announcement to make.” He adds, chuckling nervously. 

Caspar buries his head at the crook of Joe’s neck, tilts his head up, and kisses Joe’s jaw. “We’re dating!”

“You heard it right, folks, Caspar and I played along with the whole Jaspar thing and eventually we reached a clarity that made us realize that we really do want to be a couple and convenient enough we have mutual feelings for each other. Jaspar is real--fuck, Caspar, I don’t think I can do this.”

Caspar groans and throws his hands up in exasperation. “Joe! This is our third take. Okay, bro, think about it. It’ll be great. The greatest prank we’ve ever pulled off.” 

Joe chews on his lip and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “Surely we can think of something else. Isn’t this going a bit too far?” 

“A bit too far? You never wondered that when you put all those boxes in our living room? Or that time you hid a fucking clown in a pit of balloons. Or that time you set, I don’t know, five hundred alarm clocks in my room to go off in different times. Or that tim—“

“I get it. I’m a horrid roommate.” Joe quipped. “I just think that this is goi—“

“If you say a bit too far again I’m going to pound you with Emma.” Caspar replied, his voice slurred. 

Joe whined. “Caspar! Everyone’s going to fucking flip.”

“Exactly!” Caspar exclaimed. “Don’t you just want to be the cause of flippage across the country?” 

“Flippage is not a word, Caspar.” Joe grumbled, his hands on his face. “This is mental, you’re mental. It’s 3 am. You’re drunk. We should just scrap this idea. We’ll think of something els—“

Caspar pressed a finger on Joe’s lips. “Joseph shush. I’m not drunk. I’m tipsy, okay? Know the difference. I thought about this idea long before I drank, thirty-five, I mean five shots with—“

“Thirty-five--what the--nope, that is it Caspar. You are clearly hammered. I should send you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped. Come on, off to be—“ Joe is about to stand when Caspar pulls him back down on the bed and before you know it Caspar leans in and presses his lips on Joe. Joe’s breath hitches, his heart buzzed with an unfamiliar sensation, and he melts into Caspar. 

Joe’s head finally was able to register some thoughts and pushed Caspar away. “Caspar!”

Caspar had a big sloppy grin on his face, his eyelids all droopy. “I’ve got to say, that was quite pleasant.”

Joe’s eyes widen and cheeks tint then Caspar’s body goes limp and passes out. Joe swears under his breath and runs his finger through his hair. “Right then, off to bed.” 

Joe stands and stops the camera from recording. He stares at Caspar who has passed out on his bed. He’s too tired to lug Caspar back to his own bed so he just takes Caspar’s shoes off and tucks him under his own bed and passes out beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my name is lucy and this is my very first jaspar fanfic! leave a comment down below if you wish to brighten my day. updates will be weekly, every friday.


	2. Jetlag Mode

1:00 PM – Joe’s Bedroom

Joe chucked his phone to the wall and groaned. It was a good thing his phone had a sturdy case, even if you’d chuck it out the window it’ll be okay. 

His sleep keeps getting interrupted by drunk South Africans and phone notifications. He just got back from a travel and has a serious case of jetlag.

His phone was on fire today, more than usual. It kept ringing with notifications and texts and calls. He even got a FaceTime video call from his dad. He didn’t even know his dad knew how to use FaceTime. Maybe the vlog he posted recently got a lot of response.

He’s always excited to see the responses he gets from his videos but not now when he’s on jetlag mode. Maybe he should’ve just set his phone to airplane mode. 

He buries his face in his pillow and wraps himself in a man made cocoon duvet and goes back to sleep.

After a few minutes, he realizes the mistake he made when he chucked his phone to the wall. It still kept on buzzing and notifying. Now he has no choice but to get up and get it from the other side of the room. He groans loudly. He’s already gotten comfortable and all snug. He sighs in irritation and stands up from bed and picks up his phone. 

He looks at the notifications on his phone to see what the heck is going on once and for all so he could go back to sleeping. He kneads his eye with his knuckles and yawns.

It was a torrent of twitter notifications from fans freaking the fuck out and a few texts from his friends who are also freaking the fuck out. Now, _he_ was starting to freak the fuck out. 

“What the hell is going on?” Joe said. His finger scrolls down to a notification from YouTube. 

_Your video “JASPAR IS REAL” has reached 10 million views_

“What? 10 million? _My_ video? I didn’t upload a video with that title.” Joe mutters in confusion. He unlocks his phone and checks his YouTube channel through the app. 

The page finishes loading and his heart ceases. 

Under _What to Watch Next_ is a video that Joe has never ever seen or uploaded called **JASPAR IS REAL** What freaked him out the most was the thumbnail. It was of Caspar kissing him. 

“What the fuck!” Joe exclaimed. His heart started to beat loudly in his ear. He tapped the video and watched.

///  
_  
“Hey you guys! I’m here today with my good ‘ol buddy Caspar Lee. We have quite the announcement to make.”_

_“We’re dating!”_

_“You heard it right, folks, Caspar and I played along with the whole Jaspar thing and eventually we reached a clarity that made us realize that we really do want to be a couple and convenient enough we have mutual feelings for each other. Jaspar is real!”  
_

The video transitions seamlessly to _the kiss_

**Published on May 17, 2015**

►JASPAR IS REAL  
►Caspar- https://www.youtube.com/user/dicasp  
►Become a Sugglet NOW - http://bit.ly/1bIpesb  
►Remember to hit that LIKE button if you enjoyed it :)  
►NEW VIDEO EVERY SUNDAY #SUGGSUNDAY

►My Links:  
Snapchat: ThatcherJoe  
YouTube second channel: http://youtube.com/ThatcherJoeVlogs  
Twitter: @Joe_Sugg  
Facebook: ThatcherJoe  
Tumblr: ThatcherJoe  
Instagram: Joe_Sugg

///

The video ended on that note. Joe can feel his cheeks burn up and his heart pop inside his chest. 

“Oh god, oh god, no, no, no. Nope, nope, nope. Big bag of nope.”

He reads the description, his hands shaking and his systems shutting down.

It was a Sugg Sunday for fucksake! This was not supposed to be the video he was going to put for this Sunday. Not has it only ruined Sugg Sunday but it has also ruined quite possibly Joe’s life. 

“Who the fuck did thi—CASPAR!” Joe yelled. Of course, who would’ve done it, Caspar fucking Lee, that’s who.

Joe storms out of his room ready to pummel Caspar with his fists. He kicks the door of Caspar’s room open with a conviction and a mission to make Caspar weep. Only Caspar wasn’t there. 

“CASPAR!” Joe yells again, getting even more agitated. He spots his own laptop on Caspar’s bed and opens it. 

_Upload was successful_

“Yeah, nope.” He grumbles to himself. This is what he gets for trusting Caspar with his passwords. He navigates through his channel and, without a moment to lose, deletes the video.

Deleting the video wont really do much. He’s certain that at least a few people have downloaded and it and made copies out of fear that this video would be deleted. Smart gits. 

There are probably hundreds of screen caps of the video and countless gifsets on Tumblr. He reckons somebody has it framed on their wall. There is no escape. 

Joe starts formulating a plan in his head. First, beat the shit out of Caspar and have him do all the dishes for ten years. Second, release a video that will clear the whole mess up with Caspar and him confessing that it was all just a prank.

“Right, yes, good plan Joe.” Joe mumbles. He takes his laptop from Caspar’s room and promises himself to change his password. He goes up the stairs to their living room ready to initiate phase one of his great plan: beat the shit out of Caspar. Only Caspar wasn’t there. 

He spots a note taped on their door. He snags it roughly and reads it.

///  
__

_Joe,_

_Good morning boyfriend! I’ll be out for the week. Don’t miss me too much._

_x Caspar_

__  
///

Joe crumples the note and throws it in the bin. He bangs his head on the door and groans. “Fantastic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for the response over the last chapter! i didnt expect that at all. it wasnt much but i expected like only a few people to read this. you're all lovely. 
> 
> leave a comment and tell me what you think about this one. 
> 
> have a dandy day!


	3. Jaspar Reveal Analysis by SuzzieSugg

11:42 – Joe & Caspar’s Flat

Joe finally got to rest. He turned off his phone and locked the doors. He wakes up from a nice ten hour sleep and heads up to the living room with his phone. He blearily trudges to the kitchen and squints at the sight of another note on the refrigerator door. 

///  
_  
Dear Joe,_

_Left some pizza for you. I know you can’t eat or sleep because you’ve been thinking about me. But try. I’ll see you soon. I love you._

_Caspar_  
  
///

Joe scowled at the note and ripped it to pieces. Joe grumbled something about Caspar being a not so friendly ghost after all and chuckled to himself. He thought he was so hilarious. 

He opens the refrigerator and ignores the box of pizza in protest to Caspar. He makes himself some cereal and a cuppa instead. 

Joe sits on the dining table and with a sigh opens his phone once again. He takes a deep breath and takes the notifications one by one. 

///

_Twitter_

@sloppy_joesugg YES YES YES YES THE SHIP IS TRUE! JASPAR IS REAL!

@MTV Confirmed: Joe and Caspar are in a relationship! MTV loves you guys and your courage to be honest. 

@suggletsunshine SNEAKY SUGG DELETED THE VIDEO. Too bad I already downloaded it.

@ZozeeBo You could’ve at least told me first!! @Joe_Sugg but hey I’m happy for you, you twerp. X 

@Caspar_Lee had to leave the boyfriend for a quick trip :-( Left him this note.  
[ _picture of the note Caspar left on the door_ ] 

@Caspar_Lee oh and this one too <3  
[ _picture of the note he left on the refrigerator_ ] 

@DaddySugg #SUGGSUNDAY Joe and I need a little talk on the bench back here on the shire! I respect your decision son. You have my blessing. 

_Tumblr_

**Textpost by SuzzieSugg – 80,438 reblogs**

**Jaspar Reveal Analysis**

first of all OKAY EVERYBODY CALM THE FUCK DOWN SIT DOWN 

has everyone settled? alright okay. 

I know I know, its all great right? This, after all, is what we've been wanting for so long. For Jaspar to be a real living and breathing thing. How many nights have we spent scrolling through the Jaspar tumblr tag? How many pages of fanfiction have you read with this pairing? How many minutes have we spent watching their videos? How many reblogs did you get after spending hours on a Jaspar manip? How many hints have the two dropped that added fuel to fire, the beautiful and burning love that is Jaspar? So it's all perfect right. They've admitted it in a video and we even get a little cheeky kiss in the end. But I can’t help but be suspicious. 

It’s too good to be true. Too perfect to be true. 

**here are the points i want to discuss:**  
a) there was no intro and outro and the thumbnail  
b) the editing looked rush  
c) the title was all caps  
d) the response  
e) the deleting  
f) the kiss 

A. 

[ _gif of ThatcherJoe intro_ ]

I'm sure you've all watched the video. Well, let me ask you, while you were too busy freaking out over the title and the thumbnail didn’t you realize that Joe didn’t put his intro or his outro? I mean I’m sure its nothing maybe he forgot to put it but it's his signature, it's his trademark. A ThatcherJoe video without the intro and outro? It's like it's not a ThatcherJoe video at all, like someone else edited it. Like someone else uploaded it.

There’s a possibility Joe might’ve been hacked but still that doesn’t explain how a hacker would’ve gotten that footage. 

Also, the thumbnail. Sure it was freaking amazing because it was of them kissing but it didn’t have the title of the video on it with the usual font Joe uses on his thumbnail for his videos. Hmmm.

[ _picture of thumbnail_ ]

B.

Speaking of the editing. After they said what they said it just transitioned to the kiss. Sure the transition was seamless but the kiss was abrupt. There was no proper build up to it. One second they were confessing and then suddenly they’re just kissing. It was like telling us "HERE'S PROOF THAT WE'RE A THING DONT DOUBT IT BC WE'RE KISSING" 

The editing looked rush, the video was short, it was too freaking abrupt. It wasn’t even uploaded on the time frame the Sugg Sundays are usually uploaded. I mean that information is pretty important, it was a coming out video and it was so short and not very articulate. We expect a lot to be said like their struggle to come to this decision and their struggle to gather up all their courage to finally tell everyone. It was all too nonchalant. Like it really didn’t mean much. After watching it for a billion of times it didn’t seem very sincere or honest. 

C.

Another point, the title was in all caps. Who has videos with the title in all caps? Caspar Lee. Not Joe. Caspar. 

[ _screenshot of Caspar’s video titles_ ]

D. 

The response the video got was amazing. It’s a bit curious though that it came out as such a shock. Even to Joe’s family members. I mean, Zoe and Joe’s dad tweeted about not knowing about this and I’d think Zoe who is very close to Joe would know before any of us would. I mean think about, the first set of people you would come out to is the set of people you are close to the most. If you had a clear head you would run this through them first before divulging something so important to the whole world. 

[ _screenshot of Zoe’s tweet_ ]  
[ _screenshot of Joe’s dad’s tweet_ ]  
E. 

After a few hours the video was deleted. It’s a good thing we all thought ahead and have our own copies. But why would Joe delete the video? Is he taking back what he said? Did he think it was a mistake to upload that? Is he having second thoughts? Why would he delete a video such as that? It’s clearly an important video and he deleted it? Isn’t that a bit curious? If he deleted wouldn’t it mean that he doesn’t want it out there, or worse, it’s not true at all. 

 

F.

Lastly, the kiss. Sure it was great but it looked like Joe was caught off guard there for a minute. Sure it was nice but I didn’t see any tenderness. I've been waiting so long for them to admit this and I guess I expected a lot more. I expected it to be a lot more special than this.

That’s my analysis. No hate or anything I mean I love this. This whole thing is great and all but I never did believe that dreams come true, good things happen, all is right with the world, etc. HAH. 

[ _gif of Jaspar kiss_ ]

I’d like to know your thoughts on this as well. 

///

“Yes, yes, spot on! Clever, clever, clever girl Suzzie.” Joe exclaimed with a mouth full of cereal, thrusting his spoon up in the air.

Joe reads the response the analysis got. 

“I don’t know I’m not very suspicious about the kiss because Joe looked really into it.” One cheeky girl said. 

Joe protested. “No I was not!”

Joe remembers the feel of Caspar’s kiss. He couldn’t process it properly last night because he was sleepy as heck and all the kiss ever was to him at that point was wrong. Not that there was something wrong with kissing a boy, there’s nothing wrong with kissing boys but Joe didn’t think he’d be kissing blokes ever in his lifetime. He liked girls, girls were great and cute and pretty and they smell nice. He likes kissing girls. He’s okay with boys kissing other boys and girls kissing other girls but Joe is a boy who likes kissing girls. 

Well, frankly, he hasn’t kissed any girls recently. It shouldn’t be hard? He is Joe Sugg, girls would form a queue just to kiss him. He’s been really busy that’s all. Joe was a responsible adult who could not go around kissing girls because he has responsibilities now like Emma Lee and vlogging and such and kissing girls will distract him. 

Caspar’s kiss. Hmph. Joe pulls on his lower lip and stared at the gif of Caspar kissing him. 

It all happened too fast. Caspar pulled on his arm and so Joe is caught of guard and it all happened too fast. The bed dips, Caspar’s head dips, Caspar’s head tilts, Caspar is kissing him. He is kissing him and he tastes like thirty-five shots. He tasted like alcohol but besides that Caspar was tender. His lips were tender against his and he surrendered to the kiss for a moment. A moment of weakness. It was all too fast and it was all too damn good.

Why did it feel good and why did he succumb to it? Why can Caspar smile and all of a sudden have power over on him? Why does Caspar have to go on smiling at him and kissing him and upload videos of smiling and kissing him?

Joe ran a hand through his hair and sighs in exasperation. “Your head is filled with loom bands Joe if you think for a second that you were into it. You were not into it. It was gross and sloppy and you don’t ever want to do it again.”

Joe grumbles to himself. “I’m going to kill Caspar.” 

Caspar came back from his shoot in the states for a few days. When Caspar came back that’s when Caspar pitched his idea of coming out as a couple as a prank. It wasn’t the brightest of ideas. Yes it would be legendary to pull that prank but the casualties were too much. 

Joe didn’t want to do it but Caspar did one of those smiles again and he just agreed. Caspar’s smile seems to be Joe’s kryptonite. 

Joe figures Caspar is back in America. A ten hour flight doesn’t seem that bad. Joe abandons his cereal and decides that he’s going to find Caspar and kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry the update is super late I got really ill for awhile so I couldn't get on writing but all your kudos made me feel so much better. the response i've been getting from this fic is great. thank you<3
> 
> leave a comment to make my day and to keep my immune system on their toes and keep me from getting sick again. give this story a kudos if you think Jaspar is cute as heck.
> 
> thanks for your support and for reading, have a nice day cutie.


	4. Paparazzi Playlist

5:00 AM – Business Class

Joe had a 10 hour flight to mull things over. He sat in his business class seat in the airplane and frowned. My god, its all so stressful.

Everyone had been trying to reach him but he decided to just ignore everyone for now. His friends have been calling non-stop and Oli even came knocking on their flat. Joe just sat quiet inside his flat and waited for Oli to quit and leave.

He just didn’t want to face anybody right now and have to explain anything. How could he explain something even he couldn’t begin to comprehend?

Joe put on his snug airplane socks. It’s a good thing he watched Zoe’s flight essentials video or he would have not been prepared for this. He lay back on his seat in the plane and sighed. He fished his phone from his pocket and sneered at the screen. The notifications were still relentlessly badgering him until now but at least he can put it on airplane mode for the next ten hours.

He put his phone on airplane mode, plugged his head phones in, played his airplane playlist, and reclined his chair far back enough he could pretend it was his bed. He tried to sleep. He even asked for an eye mask from the stewardess. He wore it and lay back on his chair but as soon as it was pitch black his thoughts started to swarm in and he felt lost and claustrophobic in the walls of his very own head.

This was going to be a long flight.

///

3:30 PM - LA

The moment Joe arrived in the airport he was welcomed and startled by camera flashes and questions. He had never felt so attacked in his life.

“Whoa, what the—“ Joe said, baffled at the condensed group of paparazzi all ganging up on him.

“Joe! Welcome to America. Are you here to visit your boyfriend Caspar?”

“What—“ was the only thing Joe managed to say while reporters and the paparazzi interjected questions at him.

“Are you here to surprise visit Caspar?” another man exclaimed loudly.

“I’m not he—“ Joe started to panic, his chest swelling up with anxiety. He couldn’t squeeze in a sentence with these folks badgering him on and on, and they expect an answer? Geez.

He tried to move and get away from the crowd but he couldn’t. Thankfully, airport security showed up and ushered Joe away from the scrutiny of the media.

“Did you miss Caspar and decide to come see him?”

Cameras kept on flashing, his eyes were loosing focus, he was losing sight. While security was guiding him out he held his breath, like it was going to help, and tried to focus on something other than his heart hammering loudly in his ears.

“What’s it like dating Caspar Lee?”

It’s all so insane. He’s never experienced this or had this treatment ever. He didn’t really consider himself to be famous, he was no Harry Styles. This was all too scary for him he wanted to be invisible.

I guess he wouldn’t mind this as much if the reason for him being followed by the paparazzi is because he was known for his work and is considered to be successful, and even famous, but not because he was apparently “flying out to surprise his boyfriend Caspar.”

“Does Caspar know you’re here?”

It was all too much. Joe ignored all the “paparazzi” and tried to maneuver his way out of there to the car that was going to take him to his hotel. He bowed his head, put his sunglasses and headphones on to tune out the questions and to block out the glare from camera flashes.

He noted to himself to make a relaxing paparazzi playlist, he might need it again during his stay here in LA.

Joe managed to climb into the hotel’s car service and shut the door. Once he was inside and he was safe he breathed out a sigh of relief and pounded on his chest. “Jesus, that was intense.”

Joe almost jumped in his car seat. The paparazzi started to surround his car and begun pounding on it with their hands, still demanding answers.

“Lets go!” Joe exclaimed to the driver.

///

5:30 PM – Caspar’s Hotel

Joe had to go incognito. He had to wear a flipping disguise to escape the paparazzi. Well, it wasn’t really an outrageous disguise or anything, he just wore all black and a big hat and really dark sunglasses. It didn’t quite agree with LA weather but as long as he doesn’t get mobbed by the mad paparazzi it’s all good.

Joe walked under the merciless sun of LA and tried to call Caspar for the 49082954th time. It was either he’s out shooting right now for the movie or he was really ignoring him.

Since he wasn't picking up, Joe was going to make a house call and visit Caspar. Joe ducked into the building where Caspar was staying in. He went up to the reception and asked for Caspar’s room number.

“I’m sorry, sir but that’s confidential. May I know who you are?” The receptionist asked. Joe took of his silly hat and his sunglasses.

“My name’s Joe Sugg, I’m—“ Joe couldn’t finish that sentence. For some reason he really didn’t know how to answer that question. What’s more curious is that he cant bring himself to say that he wasn’t Caspar’s boyfriend but that thought was way back in his subconscious in a box he didn’t want to scavenge through. What was he to Caspar? His boyfriend? God, no.

The receptionist beamed at him. Joe just let her assume who he was for herself. He was too tired to correct her. “Ah yes, I’ll have someone bring you up to his room.”

“Is he in?” Joe asked.

“Yes, he is.” The receptionist replied. “Should I inform him you’re on your way up?”

Joe smiled maliciously. “Oh, no. I’m surprising him.”

The receptionist looked like she was going to squeal. Guess she shipped Jaspar. 

Joe grinned at her one last time and waved goodbye. A man in a uniform led him to the lift and gave him a card so Joe would be allowed to go to the floors where the suites are. He pressed the number 12 and left the lift.

“His room is the one at the end of the hall.” The man informed him. Joe thanked him and the elevator door closed. He was now all alone ascending up the floors, he couldn’t help but feel a nervous knot tighten in his stomach.

He questioned himself as to why he was feeling anxious. Caspar was the one whose supposed to feel this way because Joe was on his way to beat him. 

The elevator arrived on the 12th floor and Joe found himself at the end of the hall knocking on Caspar’s door.  
No one responded for a while and Joe knocked again.

“Coming!” That was odd, for a minute there Caspar sounded like a girl. Joe burrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

The door opens and to Joe’s surprise it wasn’t Caspar. It was a girl. 

“Joe?” The girl asked beaming up at him.

She was quite beautiful, long blonde hair, great smile.

He had no idea who this girl was but the girl seemed to know who he was.

“Hey babe, who’s at the do—“

And there he was, Caspar Lee, without a shirt because the girl was wearing it. Joe looked at them both. It seemed like the pair was in a blissful pre-coitus state.

That’s grand.

“Joe.” Caspar said, his eyes flashing with panic for a split second.

Joe managed to curl his lip but it was no smile. It wasn’t that hard for Joe to connect the dots.

Tension built up like a forest fire as Joe's spirit sunk.

“Uh, Joe. This is Veronica.” Caspar said, swallowing the lump in his throat. “My girlfriend.”

The knot on Joe’s stomach twisted again. Veronica shook Joe’s hand amicably. “Hi, it’s nice to finally meet you. “

“Hi, yeah, I’m Joe." He replied, his voice thick with spite. "From the looks of it, I’m Caspar’s fake boyfriend. His beard, you might say. To keep you a secret. Aren’t I right Caspar?”

Caspar looked away and pursed his lips. “Yeah.”

Joe’s heart sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW IM SUPER LATE. i can explain. you see i've met them. yes, i met jaspar. there was a fan fest where i lived and i was fortunate enough to get tickets and to even get a meet and greet. i met joe but i only got to see caspar and oli but still you know im so blessed to have met them and to have seen them live. after that i sank very deeply into a post fanfest depression, i didnt want to touch this fic for awhile then i realized i havent updated in a month and everyday i get a kudos and i feel so guilty for leaving you guys hanging. i made this chapter extra special! 
> 
> i may have lost some readers because of my lateness but to all those who are still sticking around thank you and i hope you enjoy this chapter. leave some comments if you've also met our sunshines joe and caspar and even oli! leave a comment if you think we went to the same fanfest and cry with me because im still not over it. 
> 
> anyways, thank you so for the love keep them coming and ill keep the chapters coming! love you have a dandy day.


End file.
